A Little Drunk
by BabyyBre
Summary: set right after joe's death...between Jamie and Danny...


A Little Drunk

Jamie Reagan made his way to the back of the bar. He slid into the seat and asked for a scotch. He sat his cell phone on the bar next to the glass of ice water.

The bartender looked at Jamie and asked, "You alright, kid?"

Jamie looked up and smiled softly before it quickly turned to a frown.

"Please…" He let the word slipped out of his mouth and the bartender gave in and sat the drink in front of him.

The bartender knew who Jamie Reagan. He knew that whole family. Though Jamie came in one and a while, he knew Jamie was strictly a beer guy and his brothers Joe and Danny and father Frank, drank scotch. "It's on the house kid. Just remember that alcohol isn't the answer…"

Danny walked around his childhood room before he finally made it into Joe's room. He sat down on the twin bed and frowned.

He shook his head and said quietly, "Joe…you…we were to live forever. You shouldn't be gone…it's too soon." Danny took a deep breath, trying to hold in the tears from coming in.

"I wish I could kick your ass for leaving us. Dad is a mess…Erin can't stop crying. I'm holding it together…" Danny sighed. "Okay, I'm not holding it together. I would like to cry and drink myself until this isn't real anymore and you were by my side laughing at me."

Danny laughed. "Do you remember bringing me out for my 21st birthday? Though I was drunk off my ass…I won't even forget it. You let me drink as much as I wanted…the hard shit and when I fell on my ass, you didn't help me up but you laughed…"

"I miss you Joe. We all miss you." Danny confessed to his brother, who was listing from up above. "Jamie took it the hardest. You helped him with mom's death and dad and I have no clue where to start."

Danny's mind flashed back to Jamie storming out of the house when the word's slipped out of his father's mouth and into real life. "We've tired to call him but he isn't answering. I'm worried, Joe." Again Danny sighed. "I wish you were here to tell me everything would be okay."

Danny sat in the quite room before he stepped into the hallway and getting himself ready to face his family. His cell phone rang, he quickly picked it up, reapting something he said everyday, "Reagan."

"Hey, Danny. It's Charles from the bar on 32nd. Your brother is here…" Charles explained right away.

"He is drunk. And keeps asking for more scotch."

"I'm on my way. Just keep him there until I get there…please." He added which he rarely says.

"Sure thing." Charles said with relief. "Is everything okay?"

"Joe...Joe passed away." Danny quickly said. "How long has he been there?"

"About two hours." Charles replied. "I'm sorry about Joe, Danny. At least I know why the kid is drinking hard instead of beer. Well, I see you when you get here."

"Thanks, Charles." Danny quickly before he hung up the phone and raced downstairs to grab his keys. He ran into his dad in the kitchen. "I'm gonna be right back, dad. I found Jamie. I'll go get him."

Frank looked up from his seat at the kitchen table where Henry, Danny's grandfather, had a hand on his son's back. "Is he okay?" Frank asked right away.

"He's drunk but he'll be okay dad." And with that Danny was out the door and in his car.

Danny walked into the family bar and Charles smiled and he pointed to Jamie, at the end of the bar. "Thanks." Danny said to Charles, walking away to Jamie. "Hey, kid." Danny took a seat next to Jamie.

He saw his little brother with blood shot eyes and the smell of alcohol reeking from Jamie. He's never seen Jamie like this before. "Danny..." Jamie began to say. Tears formed in his eyes, and he turned his head away from his big brother.

"Jamie...it's okay. It's okay to cry and feel like this." Danny said to his little brother. "Today, the world sucks. Jamie, I get that. Why are you here...drinking?"

"It was the wrong brother." Jamie said. "Joe should be alive. The cops are more important then lawyers any day."

"Jamie..." Said Danny, breathlessly. "Don't ever say that!"

Jamie got up from his seat, falling drunkly and into his older brothers arm. Jamie's body started to sob, shaking Jamie's thin frame.

"Ah...Jamie." Danny sighed pulling his baby brother into a much needed hug. "I wish I knew what to say to you...but I love you Jamie. And that's never going to change...let's get you home. Okay? Dad's worried about you."

Danny pulled into the driveway and again looked over to his baby brother, who barley kept himself awake with a cup of hot Star Bucks coffee, to make sure he was still alive.

"Jamie...how you feeling?" Danny asked Jamie as he turned off his car.

"It shouldn't have been him." Jamie cried. "I don't want to feel anymore."

Danny sighed, "You know that Joe loves you right? That he cared about you, that he was so proud of you when he found about you and Harvard school. He was proud of you."

Jamie looked to his older brother and asked, "Really?"

"Yes." Danny said. "We are all proud of you, Jamie. Joe was the most proud, he always said that you never belonged on the streets because you knew how to talk...you, he was proud."

Again, they sat in quietness before Jamie said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Not in my car." Danny quickly jumped out of the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him and made it by his brother, helping him out of the car and into the house.

Henry came out of the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee. "Glad to see that you're alright, Jamie. Drink up, okay?" Henry said with kindness in your voice.

"Thanks." He slurred his words.

"Are you going to be okay?" Henry asked worried about his youngest grandson. Jamie looked to him and shook his head yes. "Okay. I'll be in the kitchen if you two need anything."

Jamie mumbled something, but neither Reagan could understand what he said. Jamie sipped his coffee, set it down on the glass table and laid his head on the ground.

Danny kneeled down, so he could see Jamie eye to eye. "Jamie...what happened?"

"Joe is gone. Ma is gone." Jamie said.

Danny sat on the floor, knowing this was going to be a long talk. But he also knew Joe was Jamie's best friend. So, he didn't lose a brother but a best friend too. "I know." Danny said to his youngest brother's comment. And he knew Jamie was drunk and this would be the only time he'd tell the truth and say what his mind.

"They made me feel apart of the family." Jamie said. "I felt like I was Reagan."

Danny thought what he was going to say before he said it. "You are a Reagan, Jamie. Don't ever forget that."

"It's hard." Jamie sighed. "Joe, dad and you are great cops. Great men. And I'm just a loser Reagan. If I'm not a cop, I'm not a Reagan."

"Stop it." Danny said, shutting up the talkative drunk. "You are Reagan. And, hell Jamie, if you want to be cop. You still got time. I've always told you that you would be a great cop. Don't sit around and talk about. Do it, kid." He looked back to his brother and sighed, rolling his eyes. He got up and left Jamie sleeping on the couch, and went to find his dad and maybe a beer for himself.

It has been a long day for the Reagans.

Thinking I might add one or two parts but what do you think? (:

REVIEW (:


End file.
